Bored
by HollywoodTreasure
Summary: Random One shot about what Emmett does when he's bored


**A/N: So I wrote this a while ago. Its pretty funny I guess.**

EmPOV  
>I am so bored. So terribly bored. What to do... where's Rose?<br>I laughed quietly at my stupid joke.  
>"Rose! Come here!"<br>Right away Rose was in front of me. She was beautiful as she always is. I just stared at her.  
><em>I cant believe she loves me<em>  
>"um hello? You called?"<br>She had her hand on her hip. I pulled her in for a kiss. Our tongues were fighting fiercely. My hands were roaming her back. I wanted her so bad. My hands went up her shirt. She moaned quietly.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

She nodded and I followed her. She skipped ahead and watched her from behind. I followed and when I came in Rosalie was naked. I smiled. I kissed her deeply. She pushed me.

"No. I can't. It's Car day."

I sighed. Fucking Car day. It was when she fixed all the cars. I hate it. Rosalie was getting dressed in her short shorts and tank top. I pouted on the bed and Rosalie came over.

"Hey grumpy pants after I fix the cars we come up here and go just go crazy okay?"

I nodded. She kissed my forehead and rumpled my hair. I smiled.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yeah?"

I rumpled her hair. She squealed and ran down stairs. I laughed and went downstairs. Jasper was there.

"Hey Jazz-a-doo want to play video games?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Well I gue-

Alice came downstairs.  
>"Jasper? I need your help with something..."<br>Jasper stood up immediately. His voice was strained as if she was... Ugh! Gross!  
>"Right away."<br>He ran upstairs.  
>Stupid Alice and her horniness.<br>So now there's three people busy. I sighed.  
>Edward is WAY too boring and Carlise and Esme will just nag me about how me and Rose have sex too much.<br>I went out to the garage and leaned against Alice's porshe.  
>"Um I wouldn't do that."<br>I jumped off the car.  
>So gross.<br>Rosalie was working on her car.  
>"Are you almost done yet?"<br>"With Mine? Yes but I still have yours, Alice's, Edwards and Carlise's."  
>I groaned.<br>There were so many cars... Hmmm all the possibilities of that...  
>Rosalie seemed to read my mind.<br>"NO. Remember last time we did it in one the cars that weren't ours?"  
>I shuddered. I did remember. I couldn't be in the Jeep for a week from the smell. The Perfect Couple were so gross. Rosalie went back to tinkering with the engine. She stood up and brushed off her hands.<br>"There, now it can go 50 miles to the gallon!"  
>I smiled playfully.<br>"now we can take LONG trips without stopping."  
>She looked at me and used this wierd black girl impersonation.<br>"Honey, you take me out of this world several times a night without stopping."  
>I laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. She pushed me on the hood of a car. Her lips left and went down my neck nipping lightly. She screamed and pulled me up.<br>"Emmett I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"  
>I looked behind me. We were on Alice's Porsche. I groaned.<br>"Ew. Now I have to shower."  
>Hoping Rosalie would come too. I lingered. She didn't though so I showered by myself. Afterwards I went by Alice and Jaspers door. I kicked it I heard a squeal. They must've been on the door.<br>_Serves them right._  
>I got dressed and went to the living room. Edward was there. I stopped and hid behind the couch almost inside it so he wouldn't see me if he just looked behind. Me and Rose found this spot one night. I started thinking about it. I heard Edward groan. He was obviously grossed out. He stood up.<br>"Emmett you pervert! Where are you?"  
>I said nothing. I'm not a pervert. I'm addicted to Rosalie. Many humans were too like Mike, Mr. Diego the Social Studies teacher, Mack, Tyler's brother and pretty much any boy who met her. She can't help it. She's just so seductive all the time. It's like her super power. I started to think about our first honeymoon. Edward stomped out of the room swearing. I laughed. I stood up and went to the garage. Rosalie was working on my Jeep. I 'accidentally' hit a bear in the middle of the woods where there wasn't any roads. I came up behind her and put my arms around her waist. My hands moved down into her pockets. She sighed.<br>"Emmett, I have to get this done. I don't want it hanging over my head."  
>I sighed too and sat down on the chair and waited. Jasper came down after five minutes.<br>"Hey Emmett, why'd you kick the door?"  
>His accent was strong like it is after the Perfect Couple do it. I used my annoying accent. I meant I have one being from Tennessee but it's not as strong as his so I exaggerate.<br>"Well there par'ner I reckons it's cause I can."  
>Rosalie laughed as Jasper glared at me. A wave of annoyance rolled off him. Then he grinned and sat near me in the other chair.<br>"Jasper, what are you doing?"  
>"You'll see soon enough."<br>I rolled my eyes and started to watch Rosalie. She was so good at this and I, wasn't. She tried to teach me but We ended up doing it after awhile. All of a sudden a wave of honiness washed over me and by the way Rose shivered it hit her too. It was continuous for five minutes then it stopped. I sighed, I almost jumped Rosalie. That would've been embarrassing. Alice came out.

"I'm not going to miss this."

She sat down on Jasper. Once again I felt more horniness. This was payback for kicking the door. Tow can play this game. I went over to Rosalie. I kissed her hungrily. My hands squeezed her butt. She moaned softly. We hadn't done it two days, we both needed it bad. Her lips trailed down to my neck. I smiled. We switched, I went down to her collarbone. We kissed again and my hands went up her shirt and un hooked her bra. She went began tugging at my belt. I smiled she probably felt my 'surprise'. We heard a clatter.

"Fine Cullen! You win!"

I looked around. Jasper was storming out of the room. Alice was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you traumatized him. Now I get to make him feel better."

_Ew. That is so gross. _

She skipped out of the room. I looked back to Rosalie.

"Wanna go upstairs? Or even lets go in your car! Yeah! In your car! Or mine! Please!"

Rosalie laughed.

"Emmett, I would love to!"

I grinned.

"But, I need to get this done."

My face fell. She came over to me. She kissed me and it was like nothing ever before. It was amazing. It was the best thing I ever had. Then, it was over. I looked at her. She laughed.

"Think about that until I'm done. When I am, there will plenty more kisses like that."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Have I ever told I love you?"

She nodded.

"I love you too."

I hugged her and grabbed her butt. Then I left.

**A/N: I know its a lame ending. Sorry. I hope you liked it. ~Ro Ho**


End file.
